Business applications can be implemented as software solution units such as an on-premises solution unit, which is installed and associated data is stored on computers in the premises of an organization for executing a business application or as an on-demand solution unit, in which the software and associated data pertaining to the business application are centrally stored on a remote facility. Organizations select on-premise solutions and on-demand solutions for different business applications considering the requirements of the business application, and the pros and cons of the solutions. However, business applications implemented as an on-premise solution unit, such as a supplier lifecycle management (SLC), may require on-demand solution data to significantly improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the supply chains. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for integrating software solution units. In this regard, it may be required to store the data of the one software solution unit in another software solution unit. However, storing the data of the one software solution unit in another disrupts transactional context of the software solution unit at which the data is received, which is impermissible since the data in the transactional context could be altered or lost.